


Reflection

by Fangirl_on_a_bicycle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, Technically Peridot isn't in this, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle/pseuds/Fangirl_on_a_bicycle
Summary: Needing a break from worrying about the drill, Amethyst hides in her room for a bit, only to realize she can't stop thinking about Peridot. (And her butt.)
And then she shape-shifts into Peridot and masturbates in front of a mirror.
Takes place during Log Date 7 15 2.





	

The door to Amethyst’s room closed behind her. She walked around the piles of junk over to the pile of pillows and blankets where she slept most often, and flopped down with relief. She was alone, totally alone, for the first time in days. Nice.

Work on the drill was coming along at a steady pace, but it was impossible to ignore Peridot’s near-constant anxiety over the Cluster. They’d all tried to either assuage her panic or ignore it or both, to varying degrees of effectiveness. The only thing that would really work is ending the threat under them, and nobody else wanted to work on it constantly the way Peridot did.

And there Amethyst was, finally alone, and thinking about Peridot. She’d been doing that a lot lately. Including practicing shape-shifting into Peridot and imitating her, which she’d intended to do as a joke. It had turned into flirting. Amethyst didn’t mean to flirt with Peridot. It just happened.

It must have been the drill incident. Surely before that she didn’t think about Peridot this often. Did she? Was it that thing she’d said about her in the Kindergarten? Was it the way she’d recorded her apology? When did Peridot start taking up so much of her thoughts?!

Oh god. Did Peridot even notice she’d been flirting? Maybe not. She was pretty clueless. Amethyst covered her face with the nearest pillow, as if to hide from her own embarrassment. Peridot was such a nerd, with that awkward way of talking, and that stupid tape recorder, and that goofy laugh, and that silly triangle-shaped hair, and that dumb leotard outfit with the yellow diamonds on it, and why was that leotard so tight, anyway; that was just unnecessary, the way it showed off her ass all the time, and GOD DAMMIT.

Amethyst sat up and threw the pillow with frustration. It nearly hit the large mirror she’d found and propped up against a pile nearby a few days ago, when she’d started practicing her imitation of Peridot. She looked at her own reflection now. She was visibly blushing, even with her messy hair covering one side of her face.

She shape-shifted into Peridot, and Peridot was blushing purple, too. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at herself. She sat up straight and imitated Peridot’s voice as well as she could (which wasn’t very well, even after practicing): “You’re being ridiculous, Amethyst.” She frowned, and a purple Peridot frowned back at her.

She spoke in her own voice. “Why can’t I stop thinking about you? And your dumb laugh? And your dumb outfit? And your dumb butt?!” She got up on her knees and turned around, looking back in the mirror at said butt, which stuck out even more in this position. Shit, it was distracting sometimes back at the barn. Even Pearl noticed her staring at Peridot’s ass once. On the plus side, Amethyst knows she’s shape-shifted it accurately. Along with the itty-bitty waist above it, and the wide thighs below it, and small boobs that meant there was no cleavage even in that low-cut v-neck...and now she could feel how how much she was blushing, staring at her copy of Peridot’s ass and thighs in the mirror.

She reached back and smacked her ass, one side and then the other, just to hear the sound and feel the sting and watch it jiggle; it moved a bit less than her own did, but it was satisfying nonetheless. She grabbed a bunch of one cheek with one hand and squeezed and oh, oh shit, it wasn’t just her face that felt hot.

Amethyst froze, hand on one ass cheek. Her eyes widened, but she wasn’t looking at her face, she couldn’t, she was looking back at the hand she had on her own butt, shaped like Peridot’s. She squeezed and groped a little harder. With her other hand she reached between her legs, pressed up, and gasped.

She put one arm down in front of her so her weight wasn’t all on her knees, and pressed up against her pussy again. And again.

Amethyst looked back over her shoulder: a purple Peridot was masturbating over her leotard, her butt hypnotically flexing as she rocked into her hand.

“Nnnnngg,” she needed the leotard out of the way and she was getting a crick in her neck. She shoved a bunch of pillows into a pile, then dissolved the leotard and leggings before flopping onto her back on the pillows. She swallowed hard, took a steadying breath, and opened her eyes and looked up at the mirror.

And there lay a naked, purple Peridot, legs spread and knees bent, pussy flushed and shiny, blush spreading from her face down her chest and around Amethyst’s gem. Amethyst had no idea what Peridot looked like underneath the leotard, and had defaulted to a pussy just like her own. Which meant, if nothing else, she knew what to do with it. Once she stopped the open-mouthed staring.

She cupped a breast in each hand, so soft, and so much smaller than her own. She’d given Peridot small nipples to match, and she pinched them, saw herself twitch and gasp. She ran both hands down that small waist, spent a moment stroking the spot where it widened to her hips, slid them down the outside of her thighs and then up and up and, “Oh, oh!”

Amethyst knew she was touching herself. She knew Peridot would look different, might like to be touched differently, and that’s if she even wanted to be touched by Amethyst at all. But the fantasy was there anyway: she was watching Peridot touch herself. She spread her labia and pulled back the hood with two fingers of one hand, and with the other dipped in to where she was nearly dripping, spread it on her clit, rubbed it how she liked best, and watched herself.

It was better than the porn she had stashed under a pile in her room, better than her own mental fantasies, and so she had to stop after only a couple of minutes, inner thigh muscles visibly twitching as she took deep breaths to pull herself off the edge, holding her fingers still.

Amethyst started and stopped several times before it got to be more than she could bear, and pushed two fingers into herself, watching them pump in and out while rubbing her clit with the other hand and rocking her hips.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh ffaaaaaah!” She felt herself squeeze her fingers and watched her pussy twitching, as she came harder than she had in a long time, leaking onto her hand and moaning. She continued fucking herself on her fingers until it was too much and she finally shivered to a stop, gasping.

Amethyst collapsed against the pillows and in a flash of light was back in her own body, still naked and sweaty, and now with all that hair stuck to herself, ugh. She sat up and wiped her hands off on the blanket and pulled her hair up with hands that shook with exhaustion. After all, she’d shape-shifted several times today even before coming back to the temple, as well as fusing with Pearl to lift the drill head. She felt an irresistible pull towards sleep.

Amethyst pushed the pillows flat again and rolled herself up in a blanket like a burrito. Mmm...burritos. Maybe she’d eat one when she woke up later.

Her last thought as she drifted off was how she would never, ever tell Peridot what she’d just done. Or anyone. Ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as aprillikesthings.


End file.
